


What, Are You Chicken?

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Billy sets him up, Dare, M/M, Nudity, Steve streaks, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Steve was going tokillBilly.  He was going to grab him by his shitty mullet and beat his laughing face into a goddamnpulp.  He was going toshoveBilly’s phone down his fuckingthroat.  As Hopper chased him down the street, yelling in annoyance and exasperation, Steve thought of all the ways he was going to fuck up his stupid ass boyfriend.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stupid dumb shit, but I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Unbeta'd.

Steve was going to _kill_ Billy. He was going to grab him by his shitty mullet and beat his laughing face into a goddamn _pulp_. He was going to _shove_ Billy’s phone down his fucking _throat_. As Hopper chased him down the street, yelling in annoyance and exasperation, Steve thought of all the ways he was going to fuck up his stupid ass boyfriend.

\--

It had been one hell of a fucking week. Billy’s community college in Indianapolis had had it’s finals, Steve had finally finished all of his certifications for childcare, and they were both ready to relax. To take a moment for themselves. To get _absolutely_ shitfaced.

Their apartment wasn’t _full_ persay, but for Hawkins, it was _alive_. Steve moved around a drunk couple making out, pretty sure they were Billy’s classmates because he didn’t recognize them, and headed for the kitchen. Ursula, one of his favorite people and one of the few of Billy’s classmates who seemed to genuinely like Steve, was taking shots and grinned when she saw him. She waved him over, not even trying to shout over the rock blasting through the apartment, and held up a shot glass.

“Steve!” She yelled once he was closer. “Time for vodka shots!”

“I dunno,” he shouted back. “Billy’s getting drunk as fuck and _one_ of us needs to stay sober.” She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

“Dude, Billy complained all week about having to jerk off because you were studying so much, I get _one_ shot, okay?” Steve turned red, running his hand over his face.

“Fair enough.” He tossed the shot back, smiling slightly at the feel of the vodka sliding down. He bit his lip, considering his options. “Let’s do one more.” As he downed his shot, smiling at Ursula afterwards, someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his middle. Steve startled, almost dropping his shot glass.

“Hey there, buddy,” Robin said, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Billy’s looking for you.” Steve rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Of course. Thanks, Ursula,” he said with a wink, and she held her next shot up in cheers before tossing it back. Robin tugged Steve back through the hallway to the living room, tugging his wrist lightly. He didn’t quite feel the shots yet, but he knew he would soon.

“I came back in from a smoke and Billy just zoned in on me and would not _shut up_ until I brought you to him,” she complained, sounding fond at the same time. Billy stood up, holding his arms out, smile wide and _dangerous_.

“Bambi!” He cheered, drawing out the vowels. “Have I got the dare for you!” Steve gave Billy a blank look.

“No.”

“You haven’t even heard it,” he whined. He batted his eyelashes, which was just _unfair_ , and Steve sighed.

“What’s the dare then?” Billy’s grin was _feral_.

“I dare you to streak and then jump into the pool naked.” Steve wanted to roll his eyes so hard they looked at the back of his head. He got as close as he could.

“Billy, we’re not fucking _thirteen_ \--”

“What, you fuckin’ chicken?” Billy’s tongue poked out from between his teeth and Steve felt the need to win simmering in his gut. He clenched his fists.

“No, it’s just that it’s a public fucking pool and if I get _caught_ , it’s not gonna end well.” Billy rolled his eyes and scoffed, giving him a challenging grin.

“So you are chicken. Can’t handle a lil’ public nudity, rich boy?” Steve bristled at that, because he and Billy _both_ worked to pay the bills, and he knew Billy was just saying it to rile him up, but _boy_ , was it working--

“Shut your goddamn mouth, Hargrove,” he snapped, yanking his shirt over his head. Billy’s eyes lit up with glee and his smile was so brilliant, it made Steve pause. Billy licked his lips and Steve huffed, going back to undressing. “I’ll show _you_ whose fuckin’ chicken.” The party had stopped and Steve turned, facing the sliding door. He wouldn’t be able to hide his nudity, obviously, but he was going to do what little he could to preserve his modesty.

“Damn, Hargrove,” someone yelled, “Your boy is _packin’_!” Steve blushed and he heard Billy laugh.

“I fucking _told_ you!” Steve decided to block everything out. He grabbed the waistband of his boxer briefs, taking a breath to calm his racing heart, before yanking them down and kicking them off in one fluid motion. The party went silent and he threw the door open, running down the pavement. His heart was beating hard, but the rush of adrenaline was exhilarating. His feet slapped harshly on the sidewalk, and he made for the pool. It was in the middle of the courtyard, and he made a beeline for it, breath coming in sharp and harsh. His dick flopped and it kinda hurt a little bit, but he’d think about that later. When he didn’t feel so hot from the shots and adrenaline. “Whoo! Go, Baby, go!” Billy yelled, not too far behind him. Steve skidded a little ashe approached the pool, cannon balling into the deep end. As he flew through the air, he heard Billy cheering behind him, wild and happy. It made him smile.

He felt a _lot_ less happy when he breached the surface.

When he pushed out of the water, whipping his hair out of his face, he saw flashing blue and red lights. His eyes went wide and he splashed a little, rushing to get to the ladder and get out. Billy was there, grinning and holding up his phone, obviously filming him.

“I’m going to _fucking_ kill you!” Steve hissed, covering himself with a hand as best he could. Billy pulled at his wrist lightly.

“Aw, come on, _King_. I wanna show you off.” He caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth, eyebrows pumping once. Steve rolled his eyes and nervously looked around.

“The cops are here,” he snapped. “Let me _get back inside_.” The look Billy gave him was positively devilish.

“But what fun would _that_ be?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. He pursed his lips, nostrils flaring.

“I am _never_ going to suck your dick again if you answer yes to this question. Did you call the cops?”

“Well,” Billy drawled. “I _told_ Buckley to. She’s the one who did it.” Steve brought both lips into his mouth, biting down and staring at Billy incredulously. Before he could retort, there was a cough.

“Harrington,” Hopper sighed. Steve glanced behind him and Hopper was on the other side of the pool. “Families live here,” he said, exasperated. “Come on.” Steve’s life kind of flashed before his eyes. “I’m gonna have to take you in, formalities sake-- Hey!” Steve took off, hair still dripping wet, Billy’s shocked and excited laugh growing distant behind him. The party had followed them out, and he had to duck around laughing people, face red with embarrassment, one hand still covering his dick. He ran, skidding to make a turn and looking to see if Hopper was following.

He was. And he looked pissed.

“Harrington!” He barked. “I don’t have the fucking patience for this tonight!” Steve ran back to their apartment, trying to open the door, but Tommy was there, wiggling his eyebrows at the locked door. Steve regretted ever making up with him. He and Billy together were the _worst_. Hopper was closer now, so Steve took off again, dashing around the courtyard and party goers. Billy’s laugh turned into a wheeze, kind of like an engine dying, and Steve was going to _fucking kill him_.

“Okay, Tommy!” Billy yelled. Steve turned to look, and Tommy was opening the door. A new surge of energy pushed him to run faster, barreling through the door and the people waiting around it. He slammed into the hallway, ran into his and Billy’s room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He collapsed on the bed, waiting for the pounding on the door. Steve panted, gasping for air, sweating from the adrenaline and physical exertion. He waited, finally starting to catch his breath, but no knock ever came. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he took his time, closing his eyes and taking soothing breaths. Billy was gonna be lucky if Steve ever even _kissed_ him again, he fucking swore--

There was a soft knock and a rattling of the doorknob. Steve’s head shot up and he wrapped the blanket around himself.

“Go away!” He shivered a little, the water having cooled his skin.

“It’s me, baby!” Billy called. Steve sighed, seriously considering not opening the door. But he was a sucker, so he got up, unlocked the door, and turned to get back in the bed.

“Door’s open,” he called over his shoulder, flopping on the bed. Billy opened the door, shutting it softly behind him. He came and sat on the bed, giving Steve his space.

“So we’re all good.” Steve gave him an incredulous and angry look. Billy looked away, cheeks flushing. “I _mean_ , Hopper is gone and you’re fine, just disturbance of the peace on your record.” Steve blinked at him, making Billy squirm. “Look, I know that was uh, probably too much, but,” he smiled a little, like he was trying not to. “You looked so, I don’t even know how to explain it. You always seem so tired and you do everything by schedules and rules and I guess,” he bit his lip. “I guess I just kinda wanted to see the old you. Not that you now is bad,” he said, finding Steve’s hand and squeezing. Steve allowed it. “I just wanted you to let loose again. Remember that we can have fun.” He paused and Steve felt like he might listen to Billy, might forgive him sooner than later-- “Plus,” Billy said, “This is _definitely_ going viral.” Steve gave Billy a look that could have melted him down with it’s angry heat. “Too soon?”

“Have fun jerking off for another week, jackass.” But Steve didn’t let go of his hand, so Billy knew they were gonna be okay. "Plus," Steve said, voice teasing, adrenaline and anger starting to fade into exhilaration and relief. "It'll only go viral 'cause my dick is so huge." Billy threw his head back and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some peeps seemed definitely peeved at Billy (rightfully so), but the boy knows he fucked up. So here's what happened after. Not everything is perfect, of course, but the boys know each other.
> 
> And Billy is _really_ fucking sorry.

When Steve woke up, the clock read 11:23 and his head was pounding. The blankets pooled around his hips as he sat up, holding his head in one hand. Hangovers were the fucking _worst_. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed Billy was gone. He was an early riser, no matter what, and Steve was kind of happy with that for once. He wasn’t sure he could _look_ at him right now. After last night, Steve wasn’t exactly sure where they stood.

Billy was right, he _was_ getting more and more uptight. More and more like his _parents_. Which made him groan and shiver, because he didn’t want that for himself. He didn’t. But there were so many better ways to go about it.

With a prolonged sigh that morphed into a groan, Steve tossed the blankets off and got up. He pulled on some sweat shorts, not bothering with a shirt, and scratched at his navel with a yawn. He padded out of their room and into the bathroom across the hall, closing the door with a soft click. There wasn’t any other movement in the apartment, which meant Billy was either hiding with his tail between his legs in the living room, or he was out. Steve wasn’t sure which one he wanted.

He took a piss, brushed his teeth, pulled his hair back with a headband, and went out in search of food. Billy wasn’t in the living room, and Steve found himself a little more relieved. He wanted to wake up before whatever conversation they were going to have. There was a breakfast burrito sitting out on a plate, covered with a glass bowl so Steve could see it, and his fingers twitched. Billy made _the best_ breakfast burritos, but he also was feeling incredibly petty.

He grabbed the Frosted Flakes instead, using all the willpower he had to leave the burrito where it lay.

The couch creaked as he flopped onto it, pulling out his phone. He went through his feed, balancing the bowl in his lap as he ate and swiped. Immediately, Steve pulled up Billy’s twitter. He scrolled, but there was nothing. Not a single tweet about the night before. He furrowed his brow and pulled up Billy’s Insta. It was the same. Nothing but a photo of Steve, beaming as he held his certificate, with the caption, _So proud of my baby_. It made something warm curl around Steve, but he shook it away. He was _mad_ at Billy. Facebook and Youtube were the same. Nothing about that night, nothing beyond Billy and Tommy doing dumb shit. They had a decent following, though still small, of people who liked watching them prank and beat the shit out of each other. The video would’ve fit right in, but there was nothing.

Steve called Robin.

“Steve? Oh shit, thank god, listen--”

“How did he even get _you_ to join in?” He asked. There was a pause.

“I didn’t know he was going to _film_ it,” she said. He could hear the anger in her voice.

“He didn’t post it, though,” Steve said. There was an inhale.

“Really?” He heard the sounds of her thumbs tapping across her screen and slurped the sweet cereal milk down in large gulps. “Wow. He really didn’t. He said he was gonna try and fix it, but, I mean, I figured it’d be like, waxing poetic about your asshole.”

“ _Robin_!”

“It’s, unfortunately, what I’m used to from you two!” She replied. “Oh wait, I’m getting a call-- Shit! It’s Heather. Want me to tell her to call back?” Steve chuckled, sighing.

“Nah, we'll talk more later. You're out of the dog house for now.” He hung up on Robin’s laughter, biting his lip. Instead of worrying, Steve turned on the TV and tried to zone out to Netflix.

It was nearing one by the time he heard keys in the lock. He wanted to turn around, wanted to get up and _see_ Billy. They’d been so busy the last week and he _missed_ him, but then he had to pull some _bullshit_ \--

“Oh,” Billy breathed. It made Steve turn, face neutral, and Billy stared at him, looking a little shocked.

“What?” Steve asked. Billy looked away, setting the bags he had on the counter.

“I just,” he mumbled, subdued, “I just thought you’d be at Buckley’s. Or Hagan’s.” He fidgeted with the groceries, taking them out and stacking them on the counter. It meant he was nervous. Steve felt a little better.

Served him fucking right.

“Well,” Steve said, watching as Billy noticed the burrito and sagged a little. “I didn’t. Seeing as they were _also_ involved.” Billy winced and started putting the groceries away. Steve waited for him to speak, but Billy just stayed silent, quiet. Steve exhaled through his nose in disappointment.

So much for fixing it.

He was pulled back into Derry Girls by the time he felt Billy sit on the couch. He wasn’t close, keeping his distance.

“I’m really fucking sorry,” Billy whispered. Steve didn’t look at him. “What I did was,” he let out a shaky breath, “Was really fucked up. I could have, fuck, I could have ruined everything for you and I didn’t even think about it when I did it. Was too wrapped up in my own stupid idea.” He rubbed his hands along his thighs, swallowing audibly. “I talked to Hopper, and everything’s clean. Nothing on your record at all.” Steve hummed, tilting his head to give Billy the side eye. Billy was still looking at the floor.

Steve had honestly never seen him so serious, so scared. Not in a long time.

“I uh,” Billy said, scratching the back of his head. “I deleted the video too, obviously. It’s gone forever.” Steve’s heart pounded in his chest, anger beginning to recede. “I talked to Heather too. I can stay with her for a bit, until you uh, I mean--”

“Wait, what?” Steve asked, brow furrowed. Billy tensed up, biting his lip.

“I figured you wouldn’t really wanna see much of me right now,” Billy replied, voice shaky. “Which, I don’t blame you, so I figured I’d just go ahead and make some plans--”

“I’m mad at you, Billy,” Steve said. He took Billy’s hand when he winced, pulling it over to rub circles into Billy’s knuckles with his thumb. “But it’s gonna pass. It’s passing a bit already.” Billy looked up, blue eyes shining with regret and a little hope. “Thank you for deleting the video. And for talking to Hopper.” Billy let out a shaky laugh.

“Honestly, he was madder at me than you, too. So don’t even worry about him. He ripped me a whole new five assholes.” Steve snorted, squeezing Billy’s hand.

“Don’t make me laugh, I’m still mad at you,” he said, teasing. Billy’s face dropped though, serious again, as he stared at Steve.

“I am sorry,” he said. “I really, really fucking am. I don’t-- I don’t wanna lose you over a stupid fucking prank.” Steve pulled Billy’s hand to his lips, giving his knuckles a chaste kiss.

“You’re not getting rid of me _that_ easy, Hargrove. You will be doing the chores for the next month though,” Steve said, grinning. Billy laughed.

“Fair enough.”


End file.
